In my own Time
by Jacquotte
Summary: STORY ON HOLD. Due to writers block. A mysterious letter reaches a young woman explaining a fantastic unbelievable story. She only has a certain number of days to prepare herself for her journey back to her past
1. A crack in Time

"What has my life come to?" thought Angie as she opened her postal box and flipped through bill after bill. "Some days I wish something exciting would happen for me." She reached over to hit the button on the elevator. "A miracle would be nice." There she stood for a moment, her hair done up in a lazy bun with little fallen curls framing her face. She wore a navy pea-coat over her restaurant uniform. It was cold downstairs in her apartment building as usual. She could hear the elevator hum as it came down and then stop, DING the doors slid open. Without having to look up she stepped inside, pressed the button to her floor and flipped through the mail some more reveling a letter that looked like it had been around the world and back. "Hmm..." Picking it up and turning it around she saw it was addressed to her, but there was no return address.

She stuffed the bills and junk mail in her bag and started to open the letter but stopped when someone else joined her in the elevator. He pressed the floor above hers. Awkward silence. Humming in her head and wishing she was alone. Why does it always seem like it takes forever to get to your floor when a stranger is in the elevator with you? Starring at the glowing blinking numbers on the wall almost not breathing. "I heard it's gonna snow again tomorrow." he said breaking the silence. "Oh really?" The light overhead buzzed and flickered. "Yeah, well I don't know exactly, I just heard it from some one else." he said lower. "Oh." Bzzzz - DING

Finally the elevator doors open and she walks out hearing the doors slide once again to close. Unlocking her door and quickly stepping inside she shut it, and bolted it again. Leaning against the wall she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She's always hated being in an elevator, and especially hated being in an elevator with a stranger. Walking into her kitchen she sat her bag and coat down on a chair and got a glass of water. She opened her freezer and took a pre-made meal out to warm it up in the oven. Taking a quick shower and dressing more comfortable she sat down and said a little prayer before eating her "Gourmet" dinner. Just as she was about to take a bite, there was a knock at her door. Startled, she dropped her fork which hit the side of the table and stuck fast into her bulletin board that was next to her telephone.

She got up to answer her door. Looked out the peep hole and saw a man in his 20's, laughably distorted by the fish eye glass as he looked at her door smiling. "Yes?" she said through the door. "Yeah, um... Hi! I'm the guy from the elevator, sorry to bother you but, you dropped your letter... in the elevator." he held it up to see - oh man, I can believe I forgot about it she thought. "Oh, okay... Thanks" she opened the door and reached for it. "I would have told you before" he said "but I didn't notice you had dropped it, until I realized that I forgot to check my mail just as I opened my door, and then without thinking I went back to the elevator, forgetting I left my keys inside..., Oh boy, well at-any-rate here's your letter."

"Thanks..." she said, "wait, did you say you left your keys in your apartment?" He looked down at his feet "Yeah, I know, I wasn't thinking straight! Now I gotta find a phone with an intact phone book so I can call the owners...or a locksmith." Her eyes went wide "Oh, hey I have a friend who is a locksmith, I can give you the number if you want..." "Yeah? That'd be great!" He smiled anxiously. "Um, just a minute." she turned away from the door leaving it open. Still staying put at the door he said, "My names John by the way, John Reeves." She grabbed a pen and paper off a little table, being preoccupied she said, "oh... I'm Angelina..." Looking at her letter once again and tilting his head and squinting his eyes a little he said, "Angelina Pratt?" "Hmm?... Oh yeah, 'Pratt'. Here you go, here's my friends name and number, I also wrote down the guy's number who owns this place" she said handing it to him.

"Thanks." he said. "Oh it's no trouble." she smiled politely. He stood there looking at the paper she had given him. Okay, you can leave now she thought. He looked back up at her with a sad puppy dog eyes. "Could I possibly use your phone?" she looked back inside for a moment nervously "uh...well...", "that's okay, I'll just go down the block and try to find a phone..." Okay then... bye she thought sarcastically he started to turn around to leave, "call for help if I don't make it back." he said over his shoulder. "Come in" she said as she smirked and held her door open. Just great, I finally meet a handsome guy and he reminds me of my brother she said inside her head. "Great, thanks!" he grins and walks in. "The phones in the kitchen, 'unfortunately for me', it's on the wall." she said as she walked to her kitchen showing John the phone in a 'ta-da' fashion.

He picked up the receiver and noticed the fork sticking out of the wall. lifting his eyebrows his gaze travels over to Angie who was at her sink absentmindedly trying to remove invisible food grime off a plate and making a mental note to herself, I need to get another phone to put near the front door. Breaking the silence once again he said, "I like the way you've decorated your kitchen." he said pointing to the fork sticking in the bulletin board. "What? Oh that, I was... that was accidental" she laughs "I was actually trying to aim for that bulls-eye." She laughed nervously pointing to the Target gift certificate she had pinned up on the board. Thinking she had been very clever with her explanation she leaned against the counter and folded her arms smiling. "I think maybe you need to use something better than a fork" he said scrutinizing the aim, "your actually pretty good, but you need to practice more on your aim!" he smirked at her and turned around to make his call.

Her face dropped. A dead "Huh." was all she could think of to say. How could he, he didn't have to notice, he didn't even need to say anything! Blushing with embarrassment, she went back to rinsing the dishes. Listening in on what was being said, he had called the owner who in turn had a spare key and was coming to his rescue.

"Hey, thanks again for letting me use your phone. I'm glad I met you in that elevator or I'd really have been up a creek. I just moved in last week and still haven't gotten the hang of things around here." he stared into her eyes and smiled. "Well then, I'm glad I was here to help out!" "Yeah...well, thanks again!" he started back, this time for the stairs. "Anytime!" she said after him as he waved back, ascending the stairs.

She closed her door smiling this time and humming a happy tune. Suddenly she stopped, "Oh shoot, my dinner!" she hurried into her kitchen table and saw it was cold and yucky looking now. Flopping into her chair she sat there staring at it for a minute. Her mind going through all that had happened that day. Quite boring until coming back home to her apartment and meeting John. She smiled and looked at the cheap fork still stuck in the cork of her bulletin board. Suddenly laughter filled the kitchen as she could not stop her hysteria. Standing up she thought about removing it but then opted not to, at least not until tomorrow. She wanted to laugh at the oddness of it again.

Suppressing her giggles she thought, "I'm too tired to eat now." Picking up the cold dinner and covering it, she placed it in the fridge. Wiped the table, double checked the security of the apartment and trudged into her bathroom where she brushed her teeth. Sleep trying desperately to take her, she slowly changed into her night gown. Falling into bed and pulling up the covers, she remembered John and the fork and smiled again before drifting off to sleep.

Her dream:

"Hi John, what was it you wanted to see me about?" she asked, John stood there and smiled. He was about to open his mouth and speak when suddenly two large shadows engulfed him as the ground gave way under him. His eyes pleading for help, his hand reaching for hers. Frightened and unable to move, she screamed as she helplessly watched him disapear into a vortex of darkness. Before he went out of view he threw a letter which landed at her feet. She opened it and read, "..Help me.."


	2. To what end

Many thanks to my reviewers: K.D. Sparrow and Dimonah Tralon! Because of you two I was able to write more chapters today! Keep reviewing, let me know what you think of it.

Soon the story will start to pick up pace, I'm trying to introduce my character in the first couple of chapters. It's going slow compared to other storys I've written before, but I promise it will pick up pace.

Thanks again! Cheers! And please review.

* * *

-beep-beep-beep-

Angie reached over and hit the snooze button. Still tired and a little drained, she just wanted to fall asleep again, but her conscious wouldn't let her. She went ahead and turn the clock off. She sat up and pressed her hands against her eyes to wake them up. She was happy she had learned to set her alarm an hour ahead of time (albeit the hard way,) but knowing the consequences always set butterfly's in her stomach. Her boss was not the easiest man to get along with.

After a quick shower and pulling her hair back into a tight bun she reached into her closet and dressed in her stylish blue paper diner dress uniform. Always the same routine, but she liked to add a little adventure to it by going to the Corner Bakery for a little meditation time with herself, and a cup of coffee, and maybe a pastry, before going to work.

Remembering the junk mail in her bag from the day before she placed it on the table and quickly pulled on her coat before walking out her door and locking it. To add to her morning exercises, she always used the stairs instead of the elevator. Plugged into her MP3 player her brother had sent her for Christmas she turned on some upbeat music while skipping down the steps. After reaching the ground floor, she wrapped her scarf around herself tighter and made sure her hat was secure.

Cold air hit her in the face and pushed past. Still plugged in she walked out into the cold crisp morning air. Silently thanking God it hadn't snowed again during the night. The wind blew around her giving her the feeling of flying. For some reason she felt different today, happy, free, almost invincible very different from her other mornings. Spying the Corner Bakery ahead she quickened her pace and pulled out her earphones.

Ah, the warm smell of freshly baked bread and pastries mixed with spices and exotic coffee's instantly warmed her as she walked in. After ordering a coffee and pastry, she went to a booth. With her eyes closed and a smile on her face she melted into a seat and inhaled the exotic flavors around her again. "I wish I worked here", she thought to herself.

Another alarm went off on her wrist which broke her from her trance. "Oh, I need to get to work", she said under her breath. Finishing up her coffee and leaving she walked down the block again and reached the old Diner where she worked. Walking though the door and hearing the familiar bell ding, different smells hit her noise. Grease and pepper, gravy and bacon, bitter coffee and a Mr. Clean smell which was coming from the mop that Jerry was using. What a mess, not even busy yet and some one had already dropped a plate.

Walking to the back to hang her coat and secure her bag, her friend Jessica followed her. "Did you hear about what happened last night?" Jess said in her usual gossip tone, one hand on her hip and the other checking her make-up in the mirror. "No." Angie said, as usual. "God! Where have you been! It's just about the biggest story that was on the news, didn't you turn on your TV this morning?" Said Jess wide eyed at her friend who was pulling on her work shoes. "Jess, you know I don't like to watch TV, or anything that has to do with the press." "Well honey, you should really learn to read the front page on the news paper at least."

Pulling on the last shoe and lacing it Angie looked up a little exasperated at her friend. "What happened then." Jess grinned and said, "Well, it seems your apartment building was the scene of a crime. A young, and good looking man if I might say so, was murdered. At least that's what the police think. He hasn't been found yet." Angie's eyes widened in terror, "Goodness!" was all she could say. "Do you know what his name was? What apartment, what floor? I can't believe it."

Her friend went back to the mirror and checked her hair, "They didn't give out a name or any other info, they only said it was a white man in his twenties who was missing." Angie's eyes still wide looked down to the floor. "Hey..." her friend said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure your place is safe... tell you what, If I hear anymore about it I'll let you know, Okay?" Angie nodded as Jess continued, "And if you don't wanna go back to your place tonight you can come home with me, I'm sure my husband won't mind and you know the girls love having you over! Okay?" Angie smiled at her friend and said, "Thanks, I'm okay it's just... never mind." She said remembering John locking himself out of his apartment last night and her weird dream. "I'll be fine" she said with a smile as she stood up and smoothed out her uniform. The bell at the door rang as customers walked in and Jess turned to Angie, "Time to go to work!"


	3. Not a good day

The day was going by in a big blur, what time was it now. She had messed up on several orders so far, and just now dropped a pitcher of water. Jess looked knowingly at her from across the counter and thought, "maybe I shouldn't have told her." Jerry came over with the mop and started cleaning up, again. Angie's face went red with embarrassment as she picked up the pitcher and walked back to put it in the dirty dishes. Jess mean while took a customers order as Angie tried to calm herself in the back room.

"Why am I such a mess?" Angie thought as she shook. "Could it have been...Joh-n Ree-ves? It was just a nightmare right? What about the letter? No! It was all just a coensodence that some guy is missing and I had a weird dream. But, the letter it looked... like the letter I got in the mail." Angie grabbed her bag and searched though it. "NO! I left in the apartment." She slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

Jess walked back, "Angie? You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why I'm all butter fingers." said Angie. Jess came back to tell her one of her customers wanted his check now. Angie walked back into the dining area, looking for the guy but saw only an empty seat. Thinking he must be in the restroom she set down the check and picked up some empty plates. Glancing out the window she spotted him getting into his truck. "Oh no!" she said out loud. Running towards the front door still looking out the windows. "Angie?" said Jess coming to her side. Just as she was about to open the door, Jerry was coming in and got hit by the door. "Sorry Jerry." She looked out again trying to search out the truck. "Can you read those plates on that truck? He didn't pay his check. Can you read them??" Angie pointed and begged her co-workers as the truck went out of sight.

* * *

Later that day she was called in by the boss. She felt like a little school girl again going to the principles office. "Miss Pratt," said Mr. Hardman, "I've heard a lot of praise in the past about you Miss Pratt. Your an excellent employee and very good with the customers. Always on time, always bringing sunshine into the place, But..." he stopped for dramatic effect, "today I haven't received any praise, only complaints. What happened today?" He looked at Angie as she looked around and down to the floor and said, "I'm so sorry sir, this isn't the best day for me, my mind wasn't on work...some thing happened at my apartment building last night and..." He butted in on top of her, "I know about that, it's all over the news. That isn't my question. Why did you let a customer leave without paying his check?" Angie started, "I..."

He butted on top again saying, "It's coming out of your pay you know that." She blinked up at him. "Your a good girl Angie and people know that, they'll take advantage of any situation to get away. You have to stay at your post and keep watch, even if it's 'not a good day'. It's work, it's not suppose to be fun. Just do your job, and at the end of the day you'll reap the benefits." Angie bit the inside of her lip and clinched her jaw as he went on with his speech.

Oh, how she wished she was back in the Corner Bakery instead of listening to Mr. HARD-to-get-along-with-MAN go on and on about the benefits of a well run business. She new her mind shouldn't wonder to much or he would probably notice. Okay, maybe just a little more wondering, the letter was on her kitchen table right, or was it on the table next to the front door. Who got killed or kidnapped, and would she be safe in her apartment? She was starring off when Mr. Hardman broke into her thoughts. "...so you see Miss Pratt, if I get another complaint about your work I'm going to have to let you go."

* * *

"What? He's going to fire you!" Said Jess in the back room as Angie told her what happened. "Why, just because some creeps didn't like the fact they got two eggs instead of one? Or Biscuits instead of Toast, sandwich instead of a burger? Or..." "Okay, Okay, I'm trying to forget about what happened today." said Angie pulling on her coat. "Did you hear anything more about that guy on the news?" she said changing the subject. 

"Well as a matter of fact I did." Jess said as they both changed their shoes to boots and pulled on their gloves. "There were some police men in here who ordered some burgers and fries and..." "YES?" Said Angie on top of her friend. "All right!, well anyway I over heard them talking about it, and they said the floor was...right above yours in fact." "Oh God, please no" thought Angie. "...they never said anything about the mans name but they did keep talking about some one named J.R. Joe Reese or John Reeves some thing like that. Angie? You okay?"

Jess was right to wonder about her friend because Angie was extremely pale and shaking. "Angela' honey, did you know him?" Jess said thoughtfully and placed a hand on her shoulder. Angie then proceeded to tell her friend all that had happened the night before including the mysterious letter and the nightmare. "Maybe I should go with you to your apartment huh?" Jess said like a loving mother would to her child. Angie declined and said, "I'll be fine Jess, thanks for being such a good friend!" Jess hugged Angie and said, "Call me when you get home all right? I don't want to worry that something happened to you." "Okay, I will." said Angie laughing a little. Jess pointed a finger at her, "You better!" she said playfully scolding. Angie laughed and waved as she walk down the block back to her apartment building.


	4. The contents of the letter

After getting a cocoa instead of coffee this time at the Corner Bakery, Angie walked inside her building going through the same motions as the day before. Checking her postal box and flipping through the junk mail and oh, a magazine! Reaching over to press the button to the elevator she paused and thought about yesterday. Why out of all the apartment did John have to pick her building to move into. Why did she have to drop her letter, if she hadn't met him she wouldn't feel so guilty about him disappearing. 

She went ahead and pressed the button hearing the same ding as the doors slid open. Empty; Stepping in and hitting her floor, waiting, the doors started to slide shut and she almost wished John would suddenly show up and join her. As the elevator moved she noticed the light had been changed. Silence surrounded her as she reached her floor, she walked to her door and unlocked the bolt, she had the uneasy feeling that some one was watching her. She turned the key and looked behind her as she walked in her place. No one, not even a sound could be heard.

Bolting her door from the inside she walked through her place and checked every room, closets and windows. After finding the place secure she proceeded to call Jessica and tell her she was back home safe. Walking to the kitchen and picking up the receiver she glanced at the fork still in the cork. She was glad it still brought a smile to her face, but it needed to be removed now. She placed the fork on the table and spotted the old envelope. Could it be a clue or just a letter. After calling Jess real quick, she then picked up the envelope. It was heavy and old with no return address, but it was addressed to her.

As she opened it and something fell onto the table, she removed all the envelopes contents, finding three different letters a leather like map and the beautiful ring that had fallen out earlier along with a key. She held the ring up to the light and suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

_"Angelina? Where are you?" A beautiful woman in a long costume-like green dress was walking towards where she was grinning and hiding. "There you are! What were you doing? Hiding from me?" The woman picked her up and held her, Angelina felt so warm and loved. "Mummy, when I grow up, can I have your ring?" she said in a little voice, playing with the ring on the woman's hand. "Of course darling, but only if you are a good girl and do as your told. _

_Your Father wanted to see you in the new dress he brought home for you!" She squealed, "Oh, really? He got the dress? Oh Mummy!" She was so happy. The woman set her down as she ran to her room. "Slowly dear! Remember not to run!" she said as she smiled and laughed a melodious laughter._

* * *

She fell into a chair, "Mother?" thought Angie as tears started to swell in her eyes, "No it can't be, they told me she died when I was a baby." She still held the ring in the palm of her hand as she picked up the map turning it over and reading;

_In the year of our Lord 1605, we set sail from her Majesties England for the east Indies..._

That was all she could make out, the rest was all blurry and smudged.


	5. What is going on

Angie set the map down and turned her attention to the letters. The first letter was dated:

* * *

_March 1613,_

Today is our little Angelina's 5th Birthday and what better way to  
celebrate it but to have a picnic at her favourite spot, the beach.  
Oh Mother, she's so beautiful and smart, I wish you could see her  
now. She looks just like you. At this moment she's showing James  
a white shell, now she's showing her baby brother and telling him  
all about it. They are growing up so fast, you were right. James  
said in a year or two when his contract has ended, we will return to  
England, home. I shall not want this day to end though, for it is all  
to beautiful for words. The tide is about to come in James said so  
I will bring this letter to a close. I do hope you receive this letter,  
Pirates have been raiding any ship that passes by.  
The East Indian Trading Company has been trying to put an end  
to those ruffians but every time James is called to battle, my heart  
goes with him. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen  
to him. I better close this letter before I ...

* * *

Angie was surprised the letter stopped so abruptly, she flipped it to the back and didn't see any more writing. She picked up the second letter and read through it. It seems that when the little girl named Angelina was six when her Fathers contract to the E.I.T.C. had ended and they all set sail back to England. Further down the letter it said the ship had made it barely past the sight of land when suddenly they were set upon by a band of Pirates. Pilfering and Pillaging everything they could get their dirty hands on. The woman begged her husband to not do anything to upset the 'filthy beasts' as they couple stood proudly on their slowly sinking ship.

"That's horrible!" said Angie completely enthralled in what was written. She could almost picture every thing that had happened. In a weird since, almost as if she had been there. But she brushed the feeling away by reminding herself what every one had told her in the past. "You've always had a very vivid imagination." She set the paper down and picked up the third letter.

Like a slap in the face she realized in was written in her own short hand. Same style, same speech. What was going on.

* * *

_Angie,  
__  
I know the contents of this envelope have left you confused  
but please baire with me and read all the letters I have included.  
Two letters involve you and your past, but this letter will guide you  
in your future decisions. If my calculations are correct you should  
receive this before meeting John Reeves. I hope there's still time.  
If you opened this after he is already missing...don't worry, John is  
still alive. But he's in trouble, and you are the only one who can help  
him. I know you had a dream about John. I know everything your  
going through because I am you, older and wiser but never the less you._

* * *

Angie suddenly felt sick and stopped reading. With her eyes wide she looked around the room. Everything was as she had left it this morning, nothing was out of place. She stood up and got a drink of water and tried to figure out what was going on, first off her dreams of her parents where fantasies of a made up past she had created as a orphaned little girl or so a psychiatrist told her. And second she just had the dream last night and the only person she told it to was Jess, and Jess would never play a prank on anyone. She opened her hand and looked at the ring feeling suddenly safe, she began to compose herself before sitting down to continue reading.

_**2.B.C.**_

* * *

_Okay, I hope these new chapters will help bring the plot together. Don't worry __Dimonah Tralon__, John isn't dead, he's in a lot of trouble but not dead. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapters. _

FYI: If you want more detail on the story like hair colour, clothes, tastes and smells etc. let me know, okay. I've learned that less detail makes the reader see themselves playing out the characters role. And other people like a lot of detail in what they read so it's more like watching a movie.

_Let me know what you would like more or less detail on, I'll fit it in. Also, if you have any suggestion or ideas on the plot, send them to me by email please. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! If you only new how much it makes my day! _

_Cheers!_


	6. Mysterious history

If another had been in Angie's shoes, they would be completely frightened of what they might read in a letter that claims to come from an older self. But her curiosity was stronger than her fear. She came to the conclusion to test the letter. If her 'present-self' were to write a letter to her 'past-self', she would definitely add confirmation of a past memory that her 'past-self' only would know. Armed with confidence at her side, she picked up the letter and began reading again.

* * *

_In case you are thinking that this might be just an elaborate hoax, know  
this. When you were a child, you would dream of a past that seemed so  
fantastic, so completely real, you would curl up in your closet and try to  
imagine it into reality. As a rebellious teen you wold runaway to the beach  
and watch the horizon, pretending you were sailing away. _

Do you remember the day when you were searching for your diary and  
heard your name whispered. Something happened, you remember?  
Something dropped at your feet. You remember the old coin? I had  
to find a way to confirm to you the genuine reality of all that you are about  
to read.

I know this might be hard to understand at first. I'm still trying to figure it all  
out myself. You, are from the past, You were born in the past, lived in the  
past. That is, until an evil blaggard decided to take revenge on our father,  
he was in charge of sinking the most infamous Japanese Wokou ship  
that had haunted so many in the past. Fathers most grave mistake was  
his innocence. Not knowing that the Captain of the Wokou Warui ship, 'Ki  
Majin' would have his many wives and children aboard his ship caused  
him many nights of unrest and fitful sleep. Since this was Majin plan from  
_the beginning, to cause whoever bested him to die in shame. Majin  
dabbled in black magic, and when he had enough of watching his enemy  
live a full life with his family, he decided the best revenge was to kidnap  
his enemy's wife and children and curse them so he would never see  
them again during his life time. _

_There isn't much room on this one piece of paper to explain everything  
so, I've included a map to where you can find the family history. Hopefully  
it is still untouched after all these years. Remember all those books  
you've read on archeology and time travel? Start packing, because you  
have a long journey ahead of you. _

_Your self in Time,  
Angelina Pratt_

_Dated: January, 1681 _

_

* * *

_

Angie suddenly felt like she was on a mission, a mission to who knows where, but a real honest to goodness adventure with her past at stake. After reading the confirmation she had been looking for, she knew it all had to be true. She took the map in hand and studied it. She didn't notice before when she first looked at the map that it was created in a way only she would understand. As a child she would play around with codes and cyphers. She then created a unique design of cartography, no one in the entire world would be able to decode it. Her own design was staring her in the face, and it was over _300_ years old. She was so ready for this adventure.

She immediately started to pack. The map said to start in Louisiana to plan the next move. So she packed accordingly. She would start the very next day. Tonight she had to make plans for her apartment and her job, she had no idea how long she would be gone. But wait, her boss had already threatened her job, why go back, why not quit. She hated it there anyway. The only reason she had stayed this long was because of her good friend Jess, she was always welcomed and treated like a relative by Jess and her family. She would miss Jess but she needed to keep this a secret.

Now with her job out of the way, she had all the vacation time she could ever want. Hopefully her future self (in the past,) kept in mind she would need money in the modern world.

* * *

FYI: The Japanese Captain is a fictional charactor, same with all the rest.

**Japanese Translations:  
Wokou** -- _Japanese Pirates  
_**Warui** -- _Evil  
_**Ki** -- _Tree? I don't really remember (google it if you really want to know)_  
**Majin** -- _an Evil being (Evil/demons or possessed)_

...and no, I'm not Japanese.


End file.
